Huidas y encuentros
by gorettiMist
Summary: Después de dejar la UAC, Gideon se embarca en un viaje sin fin... Hasta que se encuentra con alguien inesperado


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Mentes Criminales pertenecen a su creador y a la productora de la serie.

**HUIDAS Y ENCUENTROS**

Huir siempre era algo malo. Daba igual si era para salvar la vida, esconderse del pasado o recuperar la cordura. Él pertenecía al último grupo, quizás el más reducido de los tres; quizás él había creado el tercer grupo. Qué más le daba.

Perder a un ser querido era muy duro, bien que lo sabía, pero perderlo en una vendetta en la que ese ser querido nada sabía y por no haber cumplido con su deber era casi tan enloquecedor para la mayoría y un buen motivo para escapar en su criterio.

Huir no fue una decisión precipitada; ni tan siquiera lo había considerado como una idea consciente. Sin embargo, la idea surgió en su mente, escondida de su escrutinio, y cuando salió a la luz... simplemente la siguió.

Esperaba que los demás, tarde o temprano, comprenderían su decisión, la asimilarían, pasarían página y seguirían adelante. Sólo Spencer necesitaría algo de ayuda por su parte; por eso le había dejado la carta en la cabaña, junto con el arma y la identificación, para que comprendiese que era algo definitivo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

*** * ***

Su huida hacia adelante se asemejaba a una veleta metida en un torbellino de aire, con el viento soplando en todas direcciones a la vez, sin tener marcado un rumbo fijo. Vagabundeaba durante interminables horas por carreteras que llevaban a ninguna parte, pues a ninguna parte quería llegar. Se detenía cuando el hambre o el sueño, o ambas cosas a la vez, le atenazaban con demasiada insistencia como para ignorarlos, y nunca estaba en el mismo sitio más tiempo de lo necesario, pues la necesidad de no estar fijo en el mismo lugar, de huir, se intensificaba más de lo que hubiera creído posible tiempo atrás.

De lo único de lo que no podía huir era de sí mismo. El dolor, la pena y la culpa que había en él eran demasiado intensos y recientes como para dejarlos atrás con facilidad. En las inacabables carreteras por las que conducía, bajaba las ventanillas para tratar de fundirse con la paz, la pureza y la inocencia de los vastos paisajes que atravesaba, en un intento de curar su mente y su alma, devolviéndoles así la cordura que antaño tuvieron.

*** * ***

Los segundos se convertían en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo discurría silenciosamente a su propio e imperturbable compás hasta que no hubo un cambio en su nueva vida de huida.

Como docenas de veces anteriores, se detuvo en un acogedor bar de carretera de en medio de un estado del que no sabía ni su nombre. Se acomodó en una mesa encajonada en un rincón, alejada de la entrada y al lado de las grandes ventanas que daban a la carretera. No había mucha gente dentro; el ambiente era tranquilo. Cogió la carta de platos y le echó una ojeada distraída. De reojo vio como una camarera salía de detrás de la barra y se acercaba pausadamente a su mesa.

- Que yo sepa, por aquí no anda suelto ningún asesino en serio. ¿Me equivoco? —El cuerpo de Gideon hizo una sacudida al oír aquellas palabras. Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y miró a la camarera, perplejo — Hola, Gideon —saludó la camarera con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Tardó un par de segundos en reconocerla. Debía admitir que le había pillado desprevenido.

- ¿Elle? —Preguntó, aún algo incrédulo.

- La misma —asintió ella—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Gideon bajó un poco la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia las ventanas. No es no quisiera contestar, el problema era que no sabía qué contestar. Elle se dio cuenta.

- Dentro de poco termino mi turno; podemos hablar entonces, si quieres —Gideon se encogió de hombros, evasivo—. ¿Qué te pongo?

Gideon volvió a mirar a Elle. Su cara no mostraba nada más que una sonrisa amable. Era tan diferente a la Elle que él conocía... Pero a la vez era la Elle que él recordaba. El bolígrafo entre los dedos de Elle tamborileaba sobre el bloc de notas: esperaba que él hiciera su pedido. Miró otra vez la carta y pidió sin pensárselo dos veces. Elle tomó nota con rapidez y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Comió solo y en silencio, escuchando en la lejanía una vieja radio; la comida era deliciosa. Por primera vez, no tenía prisa por irse; no había esa ansia por dejarse llevar por la carretera. Era como si su encuentro con Elle lo hubiera cambiado todo, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué.

Cuando tuvo una taza de café frente suyo, Elle volvió a aparecer. Ya no llevaba el uniforme de camarera; sin él era la Elle que él recordaba. Se sentó frente a él y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Gideon? —La pregunta era directa, sin tapujos, pero tenía un ligero toque de preocupación— No eres la misma persona que conocí en la UAC. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Había acertado de lleno. El vacío que había dejado Sarah en su alma era más que evidente para quienes eran capaces de verlo, como Elle.

- No, no lo soy —admitió Gideon con voz queda—. Ocurrió algo...

- Algo en un caso que lo cambió todo, ¿verdad? —Terminó Elle— Cambió por completo el significado de tu trabajo e impidió que continuaras, porque tú ya no eras la misma persona... —la voz de Elle se apagó unos segundos— Sé lo que es esto; he pasado por ello.

Gideon miró a Elle con ojos diferentes. Casi había olvidado el motivo por el cual Elle abandonó la Unidad y se dio cuenta que ella podía comprenderle más que nadie. Ahora entendía porque el ansia por huir había desaparecido.

Elle le miraba fijamente; se había percatado del cambio operado en su antigua jefe en pocos instantes.

- Cuéntamelo —pidió Elle con un susurro.

Gideon sólo se lo pensó un segundo. Cogió aire lentamente y empezó a hablar. Le contó su primer encuentro con Frank, cómo habían llegado hasta él, la extraña relación entre Frank y Jane, la huida de ambos, la reaparición de Jane, la llamada de Frank, la muerte de Sarah con sus repercusiones a corto y largo plazo, las averiguaciones del pasado de Frank, su encuentro con él en la estación y el final de Frank y Jane.

No omitió ningún detalle, ni siquiera sus sentimientos más profundos. No quería omitirlos... Ni tampoco podía. Era como si todo lo que sentía, todos sus sentimientos, los hubiera estado conteniendo tras un dique, y ahora, mientras relataba toda la historia, éste se hubiera roto y todo fluyera de golpe, casi sin control.

- Cuando intenté asimilar la muerte de Sarah, me sentí vacío, perdido —terminó diciendo Gideon—. Fue como perder una parte de mí mismo; una parte que hasta entonces no había visto cuan importante era en mi vida.

- Era uno de los motivos por los cuales hacías tu trabajo, ¿no? —Dedujo Elle— Atrapabas a todos esos monstruos para que ella estuviera a salvo y pudiera aliviar el dolor de los que sufrían.

- No pude salvarla, no pude salvarla... —la voz de Gideon se rompió, como si estuviera a punto de llorar; sus ojos brillaban pero no dejaron derramar ninguna lágrima.

Elle alargó la mano por encima de la mesa hasta coger la de Gideon. Se la apretó suavemente.

- Era muy querida para ti —susurró Elle.

- Sí.

- ¿Por eso dejaste la unidad?

- Intenté seguir adelante pero el siguiente caso que tuvimos en la unidad, todo me recordaba a ella. Me sentí tan abrumado por su recuerdo que me equivoqué, sólo yo, en una decisión acerca del sudes y Hotch asumió la responsabilidad de mi error. No era capaz de admitir ni dar la cara por mis propios errores; apenas podía reconocerme. Por eso abandoné la unidad.

Gideon terminó hablando con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera avergonzado de su actitud. Elle le soltó la mano y miró hacia un punto fijo que había más allá de su interlocutor. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

- Te comprendo, Gideon, —dijo Elle a media voz—. Yo sentí más o menos lo mismo después de disparar a Lee —Giedon la miró, suspicaz—. Y no lo digo por decir. Es la verdad.

Elle tomó lentamente una profunda bocanada de aire antes de empezar su relato. Gideon la observaba con atención.

- Cuando dejé la unidad perdí el objetivo de mi vida. Desde que entré en el FBI, siempre quise formar parte de la UAC y no cejé en mi empeño hasta que lo conseguí. Una vez dentro, me sentí realizada: hacía el trabajo por el que durante tanto tiempo había soñado y peleado con uñas y dientes. En cierto sentido era feliz, aún cuando los casos que cada día había sobre la mesa eran de todo menos felices. Pero todo esto cambió cuando me dispararon.

'Aquello me transformó. Lo noté cuando volví al trabajo: ya no era la misma que entró en la unidad, segura de sí misma. Tenía miedo; miedo que volviera a ocurrir y me negaba una y otra vez a aceptar aquel miedo; de ahí que pasó lo que pasó con Lee. Por eso le echaba la culpa a Hotch sin importarme si era cierto o no, si le hería o le era completamente indiferente.

- Lo pasó muy mal —dijo Giedon—. Lo vi en el hospital. Se culpaba de no haber sido más preciso cuando le dio la orden a Anderson de llevarte a casa.

- No me di cuenta hasta un tiempo después de haber dejado la unidad —reconoció Elle—. Pero en ese momento no quise verlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, oyendo sin escuchar las voces y la música que salían de la radio, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos. Gideon tomó un largo trago de café; estaba frío y su sabor amargo se había intensificado.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Quiso saber Gideon, al tiempo que trataba de eliminar el regusto amargo de la boca.

- Me cansé de conducir —fue la respuesta de Elle—. Me gustó el lugar, la gente, y decidí que empezaría de nuevo, otra vida, pero sin olvidar la anterior.

- ¿No quieres olvidar?

- No se puede olvidar, Gideon. Puedes aletargar los recuerdos, desterrarlos al rincón más recóndito de tu mente, pero nunca podrás borrarlos. Siempre formarán parte de ti.

- Me sorprendes, Elle.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir algo que ambos ya sabemos?

- No, porqué lo que has dicho lo había olvidado y porque me has hecho recordar quien soy —hizo una breve pausa—. Gracias.

- Vaya... —se sorprendió Elle— No hay de qué.

Gideon apuró su café amargo. Miró a través de las ventanas: el tiempo había pasado veloz y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Le echó una ojeada a su coche y sintió que no tenía ninguna prisa por sentarse frente al volante.

- ¿Hay algún motel por aquí cerca? —Inquirió Gideon mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar la comida y el café.

- ¿Y rechazar la hospitalidad de mi casa? —Replicó Elle con un fingido mohín de disgusto— Ni hablar —sentenció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gideon también sonrió, y se percató del tiempo que llevaba sin sonreír de verdad. Y se sorprendió de haberse dado cuenta de algo tan simple y sencillo y, a la vez, tan importante para tratar de volver a ser quien era... Sin olvidar lo que le había ocurrido.

Elle tenía razón: los recuerdos siempre formarían parte de él, lo quisiera o no, y tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos. Elle llevaba ya tiempo aprendiendo esa lección que él acababa de descubrir. La aceptó sabiendo que el dolor y la congoja estarían a lo largo del camino; un camino que haría en solitario... Pero no solo.

- Si para ti no es molestia... Me quedaré contigo —respondió Gideon, pensando para sus adentros que, con toda seguridad, no se quedaría sólo una noche.

Su huida había terminado. Había encontrado su destino... junto con una amiga.


End file.
